DE 196 54 915 A1 discloses a vibration damper device in which vibration damping is achieved in that one or more deflection masses is or are deflected radially inwardly proceeding from a basic position in centrifugal potential, i.e., counter to the centrifugal force loading the deflection mass radially outwardly, when rotational irregularities occur. In order to realize this deflection, there are formed in each deflection mass two first guide tracks which are disposed adjacently in circumferential direction and which are directed substantially radially outwardly and which also have a radially outwardly curved guide surface. A guide track vertex is located in circumferential direction in a central region of every first guide track and provides the farthest radially inwardly situated region of every first guide track. A second guide track associated with every first guide track in a deflection mass is provided at the deflection mass carrier. This second guide track has a radially inwardly directed and also radially inwardly curved guide surface. A guide track vertex of every second guide track accordingly provides the farthest radially outwardly situated region of every second guide track. A roller-like guide body is associated with every pair comprising first guide track and second guide track. This guide body contacts the first guide track by an outer circumferential surface region and contacts the associated second guide track by another outer circumferential surface region. Owing to the fact that the curvature of the two guide tracks of every guide track pair runs in opposite directions, the guide body is able to position itself in the respective region of the two guide track vertices under centrifugal force so that every deflection mass occupies its radially outermost position when there is no deflection from the basic position. When rotational irregularities occur, the deflection masses move in circumferential direction with respect to the deflection mass carrier owing to the rotational acceleration acting in circumferential direction. The guide bodies move at the pair of guide tracks cooperating with them with the result that, during their circumferential movement, the deflection mass also moves radially inwardly and, thus absorbs potential energy in centrifugal potential.
A vibration damper device of the type mentioned above is also generally referred to as a speed-adaptive mass damper. It has no fixed resonance point but can be tuned to an excitation order which shifts, for example, with varying rotational speed also in the rotational speed range of a drivetrain or drive unit.
DE 196 54 894 A1 discloses a torsional vibration damper arrangement of the type mentioned in the beginning which can be constructed, for example, as a two-mass flywheel or in a clutch disk. Provided at a secondary side of the torsional vibration damper arrangement is a vibration damper device of the type described above, i.e., a vibration damper device constructed with deflection masses which can be excited to oscillation by rotational irregularities. By combining a torsional vibration damper arrangement working with damper elements, generally springs, on the one hand and a vibration damper device which is formed as a speed-adaptive mass damper and which is provided particularly at the secondary side of the torsional vibration damper arrangement on the other hand, an appreciably improved reduction in rotational irregularities occurring and propagating in a drivetrain is achieved through the combination of two vibration damping mechanisms.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a torsional vibration damper arrangement, particularly for the drivetrain of a vehicle, which is constructed in a compact manner and has a very high-quality decoupling between the primary side and secondary side.